yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Henrietta Akaba
| romaji_name = Akaba Himika | ja_trans_name = Himika Akaba | ko_name = 미향 | ko_rr_name = Mihyang | ko_trans_name = Mihyang | en_name = Henrietta Akaba | fr_name = Henrietta Akaba | de_name = Henrietta | gender = Female | relatives = * Leo Akaba (husband) * Declan Akaba (son) * Riley Akaba (adopted son) | occupation = Chairwoman of Leo Institute of Dueling | school = Leo Institute of Dueling | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | en_voice = | ja_voice = | de_voice = }} Henrietta Akaba, known as Himika Akaba ( Akaba Himika) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is the wife of Leo Akaba and is the mother of Declan and the adoptive mother of Riley. Design Appearance Henrietta is a young woman with pink hair and blue eyes, she wears a pink colored skirt and blouse with gold long earrings and necklace and pink colored high heeled shoes with golden strips. She also wears a red lipstick and pink nail polish. Personality Henrietta has been shown to be a diligent and level-headed person, showing herself to be collected most of the time, and showing worry towards students of her dueling school, but behind her calm exterior lies a fiercely dedicated and strict individual who cannot allow any loss of reputation or standards of the Leo Institute of Dueling, of which she goes through extreme degrees to nourish and protect, thinking and acting accordingly as the successful businesswoman she is. Biography Pre-Arc League Championship Henrietta returned to Paradise City after successfully acquiring some Duel Schools abroad as part of her business strategy. Claude informed her about the attack on Sylvio by someone who resembled Yuya Sakaki. She met with her son, Declan, and the two discussed Yuya, the mysterious Pendulum Summon, the studies done by the Leo Institute of Dueling on the mechanic and the incident on Sylvio. Declan shared his worries with Henrietta that despite the unusual feat performed by Yuya, he only had a win ratio close to 50% and is the son of Yusho Sakaki, the Duelist who disappeared three years ago and may have allied with enemies of the LID. Because of this, the Akaba's needed more information about Yuya. Henrietta visited Sylvio, who was pretending to be injured in order to enact revenge on Yuya. She was concerned about her student. Henrietta also told Curio Sawatari that he should refrain from calling the police, as his position of elected mayor may be tarnished and instead suggested a new course of action. She arrived at the You Show Duel School and further inquired about the incident on Sylvio with Skip Boyle and the students of the school. When asking if it was Yuya, he denied any involvement, with everybody present declaring their trust for Yuya. Seeing this, Henrietta praised their friendship but showed her real intentions by claiming that she could not allow word of the incident out, due to the possible loss of reputation of the LID. She challenged You Show to a Duel. If the You Show won, the incident would be forgotten; otherwise the LID would acquire the school. Skip revealed his knowledge of Henrietta's acquisition of several schools and asked if the incident was set up in order to have an excuse to Duel. Henrietta denied any involvement while revealing that she wanted to incorporate You Show in order to include the Pendulum Summon in their curriculum and become even more successful, while giving her more chances to investigate Yuya. Yuya spoke against Henrietta, saying that Duels shouldn't be used as tools for fighting. He also did not want the school his father created and the concept of Entertainment Duels for people to be taken away by someone who just used money and power for their ends. This prompted You Show to stand against Henrietta. Henrietta proposed a 3-vs-3 Duel, with the winner being the school that wins two of them. She claimed that while her students are juniors just like Yuya, they are aces of different Summon mechanics. She had Yuya Duel Dipper O'rion, the Xyz's Junior Ace with a win percentage of over 90% and a championship favorite. Henrietta was surprised when Yuya won and watched the other two LID vs. You Show Duels. When Gong tied with Kit Blade, Henrietta was set on buying You Show anyway with the tiebreaker Duel against Yuya and Julia Krystal, but Declan intervened before that could happen. His Duel was cut short when Henrietta and Claude received news about Marco being attacked. She and Declan were discussing about possible future attacks on LID and how Herk and Marco were turned into cards, but Sylvio wasn't. Henrietta had no idea why or how Marco and Herk were turned into cards. When Curio stormed into Declan's office, Henrietta tried to play dumb on the card-sealing incidents, but Curio did not buy it. Arc League Championship Henrietta was present with Declan and Riley during the opening ceremony of the Junior Arc League Championship. On the first day of the Championship, Henrietta prepared to see Riley Duel Ally in the Youth Division. When he seemed reluctant to Duel, she muttered a word (told her younger son not to disappoint her in the dub) which got Riley started. After Declan learned from Celina that Duelists from the Fusion Dimension were going to invade the city, Henrietta worked with Declan on their defense plan, and she congratulated him on his plan of using a city-wide Battle Royal to defeat the invaders. She encouraged the Senior Team of Duelists and told them that they were counting on them to defend the city. Henrietta later met with Ally, Frederick, Tate and Skip, apologizing for them being unable to leave the Center Court while the ARC System was being used in Paradise City, and she explained that they were attempting to avoid accidents, though her cryptic tone caused Skip to become suspicious. She also noted that Tate had reached the Youth finals, and told him that Riley, who was participating in the last Youth semi-final, would be his opponent. She later watched Riley's match against Tate, appearing before the match where Riley could see her. Friendship Cup After Declan's second Duel against Yuya, Henrietta broadcasted a worldwide announcement that the Arc League Championship would be canceled, as well as news regarding the different dimensions. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters